Mr Angel and Son
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: Yue begins his journey into fatherhood, The Weasley & Reed clans band together to make Albus's life hell. Chaos erupts at Hogwarts with the arrival of a new ghost, life will never be the same for the magical world or the residents of the school. A.U.
1. Prologue

_**Warning: **__I will only be updating once a month as I have other stories to see too and am currently in the process of finding work, so won't be able to update more than that. As everyone can see from the title, this is the sequel to Mr. Angel and will hopefully cover his years before school. Hope everyone enjoys watching Yue as he learns to be a father for Hari and continues to be a guardien to the Clow Cards, it should be interesting to say the least. I also hope to start bringing the Clow gang as little cameo appearances here and there, but it depends on how the story goes and etc. As for Harry's name, I simply got tired of the same spelling and used a different one - hence the reason why it is spelled Hari instead of Harry._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not, have not and never will own either Harry Potter or Cardcapters! I am merely a fan of certain characters and am one of many taking a crack at writing stories about them._

_Mr. Angel_

_Part 2 - Chapter 1_

_By_

_Phoenix Firestorm_

_As Yue flew threw the air, he decided to make a short stop before they continued on to Sanctuary. He mostly wanted to check on something that had been bothering him, his instincts told him that it is very important he do so and Yue always listened to his instincts._

_It didn't take him long to find the place, all he needed to do was focus his mage sight on the 2__nd__ largest collection of magical energy. Which, compared to the strength and age of the Reed Collection was no where as bright._

_Yue was not surprised to see that no one could see him, without Clow Reed's magic lighting him up like a Christmas Tree. He would be next to invisible to all senses except spiritual!_

_It also amused him that solid objects proved no barrier to him, he could move through them like they weren't even there. Even Hari, laying out cold in his arms, is not affected by them since Yue's own personal magic shielded him._

_Yue slowly glided down toward his goal, making small minute adjustments to his flight as needed. Heading for the huge, blazingly white, ornate stone building with even more ornate doors adding to the look._

_The 2 guards definitely saw him coming and judging by the expressions of awe and reverence on their faces, were not expecting him. Their heads turned to follow as he flew right-through-the-solid-metal-closed-doors, totally ignoring the rather frightening warning engraved on the surface._

_Yue paid no attention to the commotion he caused with his entrance, nor the rapidly spreading silence and shock from the people who could see or sense him. The goblins had immediately stopped what they were doing and simply gazed in respectful awe at him, knowing that they were dealing with a 'higher being' here._

_His feet lightly came into contact with the stone floor and he folded his wings back close to his body, face blank of expression as he stood regally among common folk. Those who could sense him did not dare approach, uncertain as to what he would be doing here._

_All except for 2 children who were with their mothers, children could see him but these 2 were braver than the others. Not to mention very curious to find out who the beautiful winged man is and why he was here!_

_~*~_

"_Blaize, did you see that!?!?" Draco exclaimed softly._

"_No duh Drake, of course I saw that. I'm trying to figure out how he is able to come through closed doors like they aren't even there, very solid closed doors might I add!" Blaize retorted to his friend sarcastically. His highly intelligent mind already perking on all cylinders to find an answer._

"_Know what I think he is!" Draco whispered excitedly and somewhat proudly._

"_What, oh enlightened one!" Blaize snapped, frustrated at the almost constant interruptions. As much as he liked spending time with his closest friend, it can be a pain at times._

"_An angel," Draco answered as his eyes shone with happiness, "Dobby told me about them once when I saw a picture of one in a book. He even used his magic to create images of different ones, they all looked so real."_

"_He said that angels are servants of the Creator, beings of purest light and goodness. There are angels for just about every task, plus a rank for each kind."_

"_Guardian Angels do just what their title says, they are the guardians of people. Dobby said that each person has a guardian angel, that they attempt to keep their charges from evil."_

"_There are also archangels, those guard the gates of Heaven and often serve as messengers. Dobby said that there are several of these, naming the ones he knew. There's Michael, Gabriel, Azriel, Raphael, Samael, Zadkiel, Kafziel. They also wage war against the Evil One, Satan. Dobby says he makes the Dark Lord look like a sniveling weakling!"_

"_The last two kinds Dobby told me about are Cheribims and Seraphims, those ones have the lowest rank and a single purpose - to praise the Creator. The Seraphims have six pairs of wings, can you believe that!"_

_Blaize looked at his friend in surprise, he knew who Dobby is but that's all. Nor was he given a chance to do much else because Draco took off, dragging him along with him._

"_Come on Blai, I want to know why he is here. It must be something important to bring him down from Heaven….!" Draco rambled to his friend, not giving Blaize much chance to say or do otherwise!_

_~*~_

_Yue didn't even notice the two little boys until he was about to move since he had located his target meaning the person he needed to talk to._

"_Excuse me Mr. Angel," a young voice startled him and drew his attention down toward Hari but saw two other children standing beside him, "my friend and I were wondering why you were here instead of in Heaven with the other angels?"_

_Yue blinked once…. Twice….then a third time at this question plus what the blond child called him, not expecting to hear the name 'Mr. Angel' again so soon._

"_What rank do you hold sir," the blank haired child asked politely, "my friend said there were several. Guardian Angel, Archangel, Cherubims and Seraphims were the only ones he knew right away, so which are you?"_

_The blond child suddenly gasped "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to my manners… Father will not be happy with me for it."_

"_My name is Draco Arurelius Malfoy, this is my friend Blaize Ulysses Zabini. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Both children extended a hand for him to shake, which Yue did absently._

_He was still trying to sort this all out, but the moment he came into contact with their skin…a shock zipped through the 3 of them but only Yue noticed it._

"_Great," He thought uneasily, "that's 2 more bonds forming! What in all the stars is going on here?"_

_Finally Yue decided to answer their questions, then he can get back to his task at hand. His mage sight and the fledgling bond told him quite a bit about the 2 boys, some of it alarmed him greatly._

_He had heard of the Malfoy line from Clow Reed, but never met any in the time before his father's death. They hadn't reached the Orient yet, probably decided it wasn't worth their effort._

_Now the Zabini line, he had met some of them during his time with Clow Reed. The Zabinis were great friends with Master Clow, often coming the distance to talk shop or socialize. Yue wondered if this line has changed any since then, but it didn't appear so according to the bond and his mage sight._

_In fact, the line appears to have gotten stronger over the years. At least from what he can tell from young Blaize, Master Clow would have been happy to hear this. He always looked forward to his friends next visit, saying that they always had the most interesting discussions during that time._

"_My name is …" Yue paused briefly as instinct kept him from saying the name Clow Reed gave him, "Tsidhqiyah."_

_A mental frown filled his head as he tried to figure out just why he used that name, Yue had never heard of it before…much less knew where it came from! It just sounded right to him, like it really is his name and very important to him._

"_I don't know if I have any particular rank since I wasn't given one, but I have served in various positions over time. I have been a guardian, warrior, judge, observer and many more. Mostly I go where the Creator needs me and only for jobs too important to entrust to others, like now."_

_*Where in the heavens is all this coming from,* Yue thought in panic, *it's almost as if I'm not in control of my own body and voice. I would fight it but I don't feel threatened by it, instead I feel like I just woke up after a long sleep.*_

_The 2 children's eyes widen at this, not quite to the point where they would pop out but nearly. Yue couldn't help but be a little amused by it all, all the while thanking the Creator that Kero wasn't here to see this. Yue knew his brother would be roaring with laughter while rolling over the ground, he also knew that the sun guardian would never let him forget it either._

"_Whoa!!" Blaize murmured._

"_Awesome!!!" Draco whispered, only to clap both hands over his mouth and look frantically around as if he expected his father to suddenly appear. Furiously scolding him for using a muggle word, something Malfoys DO NOT DO!_

_Both boys glanced at each other and thought at the same time "Not only do we actually get to meet an angel, but an important one too! Wonder what kind of important job the Creator sent him on , this has got to be the best day ever?!?"_

_One thing the boys did agree on is that this is definitely better than meeting Merlin himself, it's not every day that you actually get to meet one of God's servants._

"_Um," Draco asked uneasily, "if it's okay and won't get you into trouble. Could you tell us about the task that brought you to Earth?"_

_Yue smiled faintly, his instincts and the bond growing between them said that it is okay to trust them with the information. "The Master would have notified me if it was not allowed, most times he just lets me use my own judgment."_

"_There is no problem children," Yue answered calmly, "I was sent to Earth to find and bring this little one to his parents." He looked down at Hari, still sound asleep but no one would know it if they saw it._

_Blaize and Draco followed his gaze down to what he held in one arm, paling a little when they saw it was a young child._

"_Is he….dead?" Draco asked uneasily._

"_What happened to him?" Blaize wanted to know._

_Again, Yue heard himself say something other than what he really had planned too. It was getting more than a little annoying too, only to realize afterward that maybe it is for the best if he just 'went with the flow' so to speak._

"_Sadly, yes he is. Help did not arrive in time to save him unfortunately, so now I have to bring him home to Heaven."_

_The boys inhaled sharply at this, both had expressions of sadness on their faces. Blaize was the only one who bravely asked "How? How did he die Sir?" "He was beaten to death by his uncle," Yue answered bitterly as a few tears ran slowly down his face, "his aunt and legal guardian stood by and did nothing to stop it!" Draco and Blaize glanced at each other, both relaxing when they saw that they were in agreement with each other. They were still sad that a little boy about their age died before he got a chance to live, but now they were also angry with adults who were suppose to be caring for him._

_Yue could feel their emotions through the strengthening bond they shared, but the way they were acting told him as well. Both had really good control over their facial expressions except for the eyes, their eyes still showed too much and will continue to do so unless someone shows them how not too._

_Blaize's eyes had turned cold and hard with fury, there was a sharp calculating edge in them as if he was already planning how to make those people pay in so many ways._

_Draco's eyes just showed plain uncensored, uncontrolled fury. Even Yue was impressed by the power and height of the child's rage, but knew he had to learn control before it consumed him. So exercised a little calming influence on him through their bond, the fury was still there but banked until an appropriate time came to release it._

_Yue sighed as he slowly knelt down on one knee, carefully balancing Hari on that knee, but he also wanted to reassure the boys._

"_Do not worry children," Yue replied calmly, "the childs death won't go unpunished. His other relatives will make sure of it, they have been very concerned about his welfare and etc since his parents died."_

_He paused thoughtfully then said "If it is alright with the Creator, I may be able to visit you both again but I would need to get it cleared with my Lord first."_

_The boys looked shocked and surprised at such an offer then happy that they may see their new friend again, even if it may not be for very long._

"_Yes sir," Draco and Blaize replied politely, "it would be wonderful to see you again if you are allowed."_

_Draco glanced at the child in the angels arms as he asked "Will he be okay with his parents, are there other children he could play with?" Yue smiled as he caught Draco's unasked question through the bond so decided to answer it to the best of his ability._

"_Yes, the child will be fine with his parents. As for other children, I'm not sure about that. I don't actually live in Heaven with the others, my home is connected to Heaven but isn't a part of it. So I only go there to receive any new assignments or orders, most of the time I am overseeing other tasks."_

"_Depending on what the Lord says, I may be able to arrange visits if you want to become his playmates. It will only happen on the nights when there is lots of moonlight though, you two won't be able to see him if there isn't a lot of moonlight."_

_Now the boys looked stunned, speechless at what he would try and arrange for them. Just then their mothers voices reached them and they turned slightly to wave, calling back that they would be right there._

_When the boys turned back to their new friend, they discovered Yue gone! Finding him after a frantic look around the room, only to see him disappear through a thick and heavily ornate door guarded closely by several rather deadly goblins._

_A little disappointed that their new friend had left, Draco and Blaize slowly returned to their mothers. Although they did cheer up some at the thought he may visit them if allowed, something they prayed would happen._

_It wasn't until the boys got back to Draco's home that Blaize remembered something he had seen briefly on the dead child's forehead, so grabbed a hold of Draco and pulled him to his room. Hurried inside and quickly shut then asked Dobby, who was in there doing some work, to lock the door._

"_Draco, I think I know who that kid is?!?" Blaize whispered anxiously._

_Draco looked at his friend curiously before he asked "Oh, who is it Blaize? Our friend didn't say what the boys name was, at least not that I remember."_

"_Who do we know of that has a lightening bolt scar on the middle of his forehead?!?" Blaize hinted at._

_Draco frowned for a moment then paled as it clicked in on who Blaize was talking about! Even Dobby stopped what he was doing and stared at the young masters in shock, not even cluing in that he might be doing something wrong._

"_You don't mean Hari Potter, the boy-who-lived!?!?!?!" Draco whispered back at his friend._

_Blaize nodded slightly in answer, not saying anything as he gazed at his friend solemnly._

_Both boys didn't know what to think, they knew who Hari Potter is. Everyone knew of him. They just had trouble comprehending the fact that the boy is dead, killed by his possibly muggle uncle. No one knew really where the kid lived after the Dark Lord killed his parents, only to die himself when he tried to kill the toddler Hari._


	2. Chapter 1

Mr. Angel

Part 2 - Chapter 2

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Yue stepped through the door and headed down the long ornate luxurious corridor with solid wood doors lining the sides, heading for the solid gold double doors encrusted with jewels at the end.

The other doors he passed weren't as fancy or ornate but that gradually changed the further he went, only Yue paid no attention to his surroundings…just his destination.

Hari slept peacefully in his arms, cradled close to Yue's chest and wrapped snugly in the outer robe. The distinctive scar on his forehead hidden by the unruly strands of hair, a trait inherited from his father.

Yue didn't bother with the doors once he reached them, he just strode through as if they weren't even there. Nor did the guards move to stop him, they stayed at their posts and watched in respectful awe.

The eyes of the tall and elegant man coolly swept over the huge office he entered, easily finding the person he came to see amid all the others. Yue moved forward through the small crowd, making note that apparently a small meeting had been taking place before his arrival.

"Greetings Heavenly one," the goblin in charge of the bank replied humbly, "how may this one assist you?"

Yue asked curiously "You are head of this bank, are you not?"

The small but cunning and vicious goblin replied "You are correct Heavenly one, I am Lord Stormclaw, speaker for King Ironfist and governor of this bank."

Yue nodded slightly in response to that, a pleased gleam shone faintly in his eyes. His gaze then flicked toward the others within the room then focused on Stormclaw again.

"Good, then you will be able to aide me in what I seek but first…?" Yue replied calmly and Stormclaw understood what he meant, quickly becoming all business as he turn to the others and snapped out orders in goblin.

The huge office emptied quickly, leaving them alone to discuss business in private. Yue studied the goblin in front of him, his magic sense telling him all he needed to know about Stormclaw.

Yue finally said "You have control of most accounts within this bank, correct?"

Stormclaw nodded once before he spoke warily "You are correct, the governor handles the most important and high profile accounts. Is there a particular account that you are interested in?"

"Yes there is," Yue answered softly, "the Potter accounts and before you protest. You may recognized who I have cradled in my arms?"

Stormclaw had but showed very little reaction toward Hari's presence, knowing that there is most likely a very good reason for it. Nor did he say anything right away, but took a few moments to think first.

"You have the young Potter Heir," Stormclaw finally said, "we truthfully didn't expect to see him until he got his letter to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons…whichever one he accepted." "You are correct Lord Stormclaw, except for one thing. Hari Potter is dead, young Jayachand Tsukishiro-Kreuzweir is not. I have come to drop off Hari's will and to investigate his family's business with this bank, the main points of interest are his parents wills, the reasons why he was left with that particular relative and not any of the others when there is obviously many who are better suited to the task."

"I want to know all business done with the accounts, who has control of it and final say. I want to know who has legal say over Hari until he comes of age and what that person has been doing since the death of Hari's parents, I basically want to know everything about the Potter accounts."

Stormclaw's eyes slowly widen as he listen to Yue list what he wanted, not doing anything for a moment as he absorbed what Yue asked of him then he became serious, taking the pure white scroll from Yue and heading for his desk.

The goblin knew very well that Hari is still alive, but wasn't going to complain. The Heavenly one obviously has his reasons for making the Potter Heir disappear, becoming someone else.

"Please, have a seat Heavenly one while I request everything pertaining to the Potter Accounts brought to me. May this humble one offer you anything in the way of refreshments?"

Stormclaw motioned toward a very comfortable chair in front of his desk, knowing full well that nothing on this plane may suit such a higher being.

Yue nodded and glided over to the chair, sat down with Hari settled comfortably on his lap and against his chest. He made his wings vanish until they were needed again, which won't be long as he had no intention on staying here long.

Stormclaw mentally winced that the best chair in his office didn't do the Heavenly one justice, it may be very well made and etc but paled in comparison when placed next to someone like his guest. The goblin then made note to have the best craftsmen within his reach, no matter what the race, design and construct a suitable chair for him to have on hand.

Stormclaw had this feeling that this angelic being may be back again as it seems that even the heavens are taking a more active role in the-boy-who-lived, but then again he could be wrong. Who knew how Higher Beings such as his visitor and the Creator thought, such things were not for humble beings like himself.

"Thanks for the offer but no, I had something before I came here." Yue answered politely to the offer of refreshments, waiting patiently for Stormclaw to get things in order.

Stormclaw nodded and proceeded to send half of the goblins in his employment scurrying to get the files, documents and etc that he needed. While this was being done, Stormclaw took the time to read Hari's will and make sure that everything matched up legally.

What he read made his eyebrows go up and eyes widen slightly in surprise, he had seen plenty of things in his life but never something like this. Stormclaw was also surprised by the people young Hari mentioned in his will, some of them were rather controversial like Remus and Sirius.

"Is anything wrong?" Yue asked curiously, a little worry sparking in his eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything appears to be in order, I would still have to get our legal department to give it a once over but I don't think they will find anything wrong." Stormclaw replied reassuringly.

"I believe Hari included his original copy that he wrote plus the one Mrs. Taylor helped him write, the scroll you just read is one I wrote out to make it more official on what we call memory paper. It absorbs a copy of the memories about each person mentioned on the paper, making it easier for any questions or problems to be answered."

"I also have a copy of his memories with me," Yue explained calmly, "starting from birth up to the day he died. Again, thinking that this would help with the obstacles and etc that will no doubt surface as the will is being read."

He concentrated and made a memory crystal appear on the goblins desk, startling him somewhat. Stormclaw carefully put the documents away and focused his attention on the crystal, having never seen such a thing before.

"To activate the crystal and view the contents," Yue explained calmly, "just tap it lightly and say Hari's full name with the security word of your choosing. I left it's security for you to set so nothing will happen to it."

Yue then sent the information on memory crystals over to Stormclaw's head, except how to make or destroy them that is. Memory crystals are a Reed Clan secret so should have limited exposure to the world outside the clan, goodness knows what the magical world would do if something new or different appeared. Most of the more hidebound and narrow-minded members would probably keel over in either shock or a dead faint, while the others would be all over the object in an attempt to figure out how it worked and etc.

Stormclaw carefully put the crystal away then he turned his attention back to Yue, a thoughtful expression on his face as he clasped his hands together on top of his desk.

"Like I said before," the goblin replied slowly, "I don't foresee any problems with the will s it is. Our legal dept. will give it a thorough once over just to be sure nothing has been forgotten, we need to be absolutely positive that the Ministry of Magic or any others won't be able to cause any trouble." "Our next step would be to have a heritage check and parentage check, I'm pretty sure that nothing different will show up in the parentage check but it is a new law the king insisted all banks run by goblins perform. I am also 90% sure of all that young Hari stands to inherit but some things have slipped past our watch before, so we have the heritage test done anyway."

Yue nodded to show that he understood their reasons and that it actually made a lot of sense in a way, so he didn't mind the two tests being done as he is rather curious about the results. Stormclaw sent another goblin to get the items needed for the two tests, he also sent Hari's will off to the legal department to be authenticated as the real thing. Not long after that, all the files and papers dealing with the Potter accounts began to arrive.

Stormclaw turned his attention to organizing everything into piles of importance, starting with the Potter/Evans wills. By the time he had finished, the items for the tests had arrived. Stormclaw motioned for Yue to bring young Hari closer, wanting to get these done so they could move on.

"Right, we need a strand of hair and one drop of blood for the parentage test then another drop of blood for the heritage test." Stormclaw explained briskly, Yue nodded slightly as he carefully removed a strand of hair from Hari's head then held out the childs hand for the goblin to get two drops of blood.

Stormclaw held Hari's pricked finger over an empty vial and squeezed it gently, not letting up on the pressure until the vial was full. After that he moved Hari's finger over to the vial containing the parentage potion and let a drop of blood fall in, Stormclaw did the same for the potion-treated paper which would outline Hari's heritage for them.

Yue healed the child's pricked finger before he tucked the arm back underneath the robe he wrapped Hari in, then he focused his eyes back on Stormclaw and the two tests. Curious as to what would happen, things are done differently within the Reed clan and Yue wanted to know how the outside world did things.

The potion-treated paper of the heritage test immediately absorbed the drop of blood with lines, names and dates beginning to appear over the long scroll of paper. Hari's entire family tree slowly surfaced with the names in blue ink, dates in red ink if they were deceased….green if they were not, the lines and etc in black ink.

Stormclaw's eyebrows rose as he studyed the family tree spread out over the scroll, some of it he expected to see but the rest surprised him. It also confirmed some of the suspions he had about the young Potter Heir, a savage grin of glee slowly spread over his face as he could hardly wait to see the reaction this caused within the magical world.

"Well, we knew about the Potter and Evans lines Hari is heir too. When Mr. and Mrs. Potter made their friend Sirius Black Hari's godfather, Sirius went one step further and made Hari his heir as he didn't believe he would survive to see the wars end. Everyone able to fight went to the front lines and those who couldn't, helped behind the lines. James Potter and his friends were very active in the war until James had to take his family into hidding, then his friends gradually became less active."

"So that explains the Black connection, besides the Potters are blood related to that family anyway. A Black defied the family and married a Potter, getting disowned as a result. Others of the Black family got disowned when they married into the Weasley and Prewitt families, but not those who married into the Reed clan. I would assume that they had hoped to use the union for their own means, but learned differently afterward as nothing leaves that clan."

Yue chuckled "I would suspect that the Reed Clan guards its secrets and knowledge as good as Grignotts guards its treasure!"

Stormclaw just grinned in answer as the goblin race also has connections within the Reed Clan, plus the odd marriage or two but few knew that. Of all the humans, the Reed Clan is the only one to earn the title of Goblin friends.

"It would also appear that young Hari is the most direct descendant of the Great Clow Reed, so he is counted as heir to the vaults the powerful magician left behind here. I would have to consult our files but I believe as Clow Reed's heir, he would also inherit anything else Clow owned in his life. Which includes mostly numerous properties and estates in nearly every country across the world, but as I said…I'll need to double check to be sure."

"Hari's grandmother, the formidable lady Reed also made him her heir as well. So he stands to inherit quite a large amount once she passes away, I pray that it won't be anytime soon as she is a pleasure to do business with." Stormclaw admitted rather honestly…for a goblin.

Both Yue and Stormclaw shared a knowing expression before they focused their attention back on the family scroll.

"What I am surprised about is Hari being an Heir to the Founders, especially Slytherin. It is known that the man had a son and the line continued from there, the Dark Lord is the end result but not that there were more heirs than him. Young Hari is a Slytherin heir through both the Reyd/Reed Lines and Zabini, a Zabini daughter married into the Potter line…bringing the second connection through."

"The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff lines also link to Hari through the Reed Clan, whether or not he stands to inherit anything remains to be seen. The Ravenclaw and Tireachan lines link to Hari through the Maolan and MacAllister lines, except the MacAllister line comes from the Evans line. The Maolan line is from the Reed Clan, a lot of bloodlines married into that clan for various reasons."

Yue was also surprised as well, not that Hari is a heir of Clow Reed. He knew that because of what his magic sense told him back when they met, but the news that Hari is a Founders Heir surprised him some. What really shocked him is the Zabini connection, could this mean that young Blaize and Hari are family or is that from a different branch of the Zabini family?

"So this would mean that the amounts mentioned in Hari's will aren't tooo outrageous." Yue asked half in amusement, half in relief.

Stormclaw laughed "Have no worries Heavenly One, all those accounts added together make young Hari one of the richest in both magical and nonmagical worlds. Once everyone realizes this, certain people will try to claim some of it. Only to be refused because Hari has already designated who is to get what and what happens to everything that remains, young Mr. Tsukishiro-Kreuzweir will have to be watched closely as many will want to get at him."

Yue nodded in agreement, he will have to be on his guard whenever he takes Hari out of their sanctuary. He would also have to re-enforce any defenses and protections to make sure no one tries to get into the sanctuary uninvited, not that he planned to invite anyone anyway.

"Of course not all of Hari's inheritance is in money, a good chunk of it is in stocks, bonds and shares from various businesses or companies. He also stands to inherit numerous properties and estates, at least the main family estates he is heir too." Stormclaw elaborated absently.

Yue smirked in amusement, he understood quite clearly that in taking charge of young Hari…he also took over all that comes with the child. Nor did he mind any, Clow Reed made sure he learned everything about the business and financial world that there is to know. Of course, it also helped that he showed an interest in the subject too. Not like his brother Kero, who only showed interest in sweets of all kinds.

"Of course," Yue replied calmly, "but if it wouldn't be any trouble. I would like a copy of all the documents pertaining to Hari's inheritance and the Potter accounts, just in case I need to study them in more depth."

"Of course," Stormclaw agreed knowingly, "I'll have a copy made of everything plus the family tree scroll for your own files. Now that we know just how many lines Hari is Heir to, we can compile a thorough porfolio of everything for you to take." Yue nodded in answer, already planning on spending a great deal of time studying everything. Besides, now that the tests are done. They can move onto his original reason for coming here. Yue returned to his seat and sat down, settling the child on his lap again.

Stormclaw sent the family tree scroll off to be copied, then ordered that the files which contained Reed (Clow Reed), Zabini, MacAllister, Maolan, Tireachan and the Founders documents be copied then brought to his office. This surprised the other goblins who then realized that something big is going on, but knew better to ask or look into it more.

While they waited, Stormclaw got started on the Potter documents and handed Yue the wills of Hari's parents. While Yue read the documents, Stormclaw started sorting out all the files and documents that were coming into his office. All of his staff soon found themselves busy collecting paperwork and making duplicate copies of everything pertaining to young Hari, each one wondering what is going on.

Yue felt his eyebrows go up as he read the Potter wills, surprise showed on his face when he read who exactly were Hari's guardiens. Petunia Dursley was assigned as Hari's normal guardian, something he certainly didn't expect after meeting her. Now Hari's magical guardian is a better choice, Lily's baby brother will be furious once he finds out about this. Nor will he be surprised if the storm of all storms broke loose after the will reading.

Hari's godparents also did not surprise him either, Yue knew that Sirius Black is one godfather but didn't know who the others were. So he is surprised again to see that Severus Snape is the other godfather with Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley as godmothers, Yue could see the reasoning behind their selection but wasn't sure about the men choosen. He would have to do some research into those people before he even consider letting them near his ward, Hari's safety and wellbeing is his primary concern.

The rest of the two wills were pretty basic, Hari's parents left things to their closest family members and friends. At least those that had survived the war against the Dark Lord, which wasn't many on both sides. The rest of the Potter estate went to their son, but he wouldn't have access to that until his 18 or 19th birthday which is when he would be considered an adult legally. Until then, Hari had to make sure his trust fund lasted him but Yue wouldn't allow access to that until Hari started school.

By the time Yue finished with the two wills, Stormclaw had finish putting together a complete porfolio for Yue. It contained a copy of each account Hari is heir too plus all the information on the Potter accounts, including the wills he just finished reading.

Yue frowned thoughtfully, then said "Would it be possible to get these wills read when Hari's is, they really should have been when Hari's parents died so it seems odd that they weren't?"

Stormclaw agreed "I don't see any problem with that, you are also right in that they should have been read shortly after their deaths. The only reason why is because things have been crazy after the war, we've been busy sorting accounts and trying to figure out who inherited what. The Ministry of magic hasn't been making things easy on us either, but thankfully they've been distracted with the cleaning up of the mess left behind by the war."

Yue nodded thoughtfully, this Ministry of Magic is also something he will have to investigate and keep alert for any trouble they may cause for him or his ward. A frown appeared on his brow and he decided that a visit to Lady Reed may be necessary after all, but it will have to wait until after he got Hari settled into his new home and life.

His business at the bank took longer than he expected, but Yue at least knew what he is up against with Hari. Stormclaw agreed to keep an eye on things in the bank for him, informing Yue if anyone or thing got more than a little curious in Hari's business there.

Yue did notice that there weren't many people in the lobby once he got there, nor were the two children he met before still here. So assumed their mothers finished any business they had and returned home while he was talking to Stormclaw, Yue wasn't too concerned as he could check on them through the bonds he now has with the kids.

Yue glided gracefully through the large stone building, heading for the huge doors that lead out of the bank. He only stopped long enough to make his wings appear and spread them for take off, paying no attention to those around him. The goblins remained in their places as they watched him get ready to leave, the streets were pretty much empty by this time. Stores and other business were closing for the night, people were finishing a last few errands before heading home while others were hurrying to their homes after a long day at work.

Those who could see him paused in what they were doing, gazing half in awe and half in curiosity at the angelic man. Wondering who he is, what he is and why is he here but those questions and many others remained unanswered. Nor did any of the adults dare approach such a beautiful and heavenly being, nor were there any children around as the had all been tucked into bed by this time.

Yue's wings easily lifted him off the ground and up into the air, carrying him away from the alley and the people who lived there. He glided away from London, using what wind there is and the currents to continue on his trip.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not, never have and never will own Cardcaptors or Harry Potter. The only characters of this story that I do own are: Angel Yue, my Hari, my version of the Reed Clan, Marcus Evens, Saorla and the house elves, Clow's tower and Yue's Sanctuary, Stormclaw and the other goblins that I will no doubt create, my version of Draco and Blaize.

**Mr. Angel and Son**

Chapter 3

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Yue had been flying for some time, following the moon as it travel across the night sky. He wasn't in any real hurry to get to his destination but he also wasn't taking his time, not letting anything distract him into stopping or at least that was the intention until a huge amount of magical energy struck his magic senses and sent him reeling.

The angelic man looked around at his surroundings and soon realized where he was when he recognized the huge forest that sprawled over the land below him, at least he knew of the Forbidden Forest from Clow Reed but it had changed greatly since his master's life. This also meant that Hogwarts wasn't far away, soon spotting the huge ancient castle in the distance with a large lake on the other side.

Yue wasn't surprised by the age and power of the magic within the area, but the ancient feel and power of the forest was stronger than that of Hogwarts. Even the lake has an old and powerful feel to it, Yue frowned thoughtfully as he flew toward the ancient castle.

Judging by the feel of the magic, it was natural in origin with several leylines running through the area and creating a few good size nodes where they cross each other. The nodes were still small in comparison to the ones Clow Reed used before his death, but Yue could tell with his magic senses that the nodes are slowly growing in size with the amount of raw magical energy pouring into them. Yue figured it was probably because of all the magic being used at Hogwarts but couldn't be sure.

He extended his magic senses for a closer look at the nodes, surprised that no one has tap them before. Yue saw that it had been tapped into and he was surprised at the aura signature left behind, although he really shouldn't be. Clow Reed always had a purpose and reason for everything he did, whether it be caused by fate or the visions he was plagued with.

In fact, his master was the last person to use the nodes since the Founders time. Which made him curious to find out more. Yue could tell that Clow Reed did something to the nodes once he had finished whatever he needed the energy for but not what.

Yue glanced down at Hari and saw that his ward hadn't stirred any, continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. The angelic man suspected that the sleep is just what Hari needed most, considering what kind of life the child led since his parents death.

Yue also didn't need to worry about running out of energy either, he continued to absorb energy from the moon and also kept Hari's magic under control. He hovered in the air not far from the castle and thought about his next step, as much as he would like to investigate Hogwarts he did need to think of Hari's care.

Just then he felt the castle respond to his presence and reach out a questioning strand of magic to check him over, it must have decided that he meant no harm as the strand withdrew after a few seconds then beckoned him closer. Yue was surprised by this sudden development and only hesitated a moment before he continued toward Hogwarts in acceptance of the invite, but he remained on guard should this be a trap of some sort.

Yue landed lightly on top of the highest tower, not bothered any by the cold stone under his bare feet. He could feel the incredible age and power radiating from Hogwarts through his skin, unnerving Yue slightly as this was more power than Clow ever had in his life.

The moon guardien was about to head toward the door leading down into the tower, only to stop when magical energy started to gather in front of him. Yue watched warily, not sure what this meant but ready to act if it was dangerous.

The energy gradually took the form of a beautiful young woman wearing a long flowing gown, long hair cascaded down her back and over both shoulders like a waterfall. Flowers were woven into the long strands and formed an attractive decoration, some of the strands had also been plaited into braids of various sizes and thickness. It was hard to place the womans exact age pr ethnic background as she looked slightly oriental in the eyes but English in the rest of her features, she was also tall and willowy like some other races.

"Greetings Guardien Yue," The young woman replied calmly, "I have been expecting you since your father Clow Reed attended this school. I am glad to finally meet you, Clow said that you would come with one of his most important descendents and you have!"

Now this surprised and shocked Yue, so much that it actually showed on his face. The young woman giggled, her eyes sparkling in amusement. It took several moments for Yue to pull himself together and focus on the information he had just been given, he knew that Clow spent several years here in England with his fathers family before Clow created Kero and himself but that was all. So it is quite possible that Clow attended Hogwarts as a child, considering that he is half English/half Chinese.

"Who are you?" Yue asked coolly and bluntly.

The young woman replied calmly "I am the magical essence of Hogwarts, nor did I have a name or form before Clow Reed came here but your father gave me the name Saorla and created this form for me after we became friends. I was simply known as Lady Hogwarts or just Hogwarts, Clow changed all that with his arrival."

"He became my first and only friend other than the ghosts and Peeves, the chaotic spirit may be troublesome but I find him amusing so long as he doesn't harm anyone." She paused briefly and glanced up at the sky then continued "It is almost dawn, we will have to continue this discussion inside, do not worry as no one will discover you or Hari. The Headmaster or mistress may have some say in who is allowed within the castle but that authority only covers the school and matters pertaining to that function."

Yue glanced up as well and saw that she was right, night was nearly over and dawn rapidly approached. He thought for a moment then nodded in agreement, even at his fastest speed he would never be able to reach Sanctuary before the sun fully rose.

Yue turned back to Saorla and said "As much as I would like to prove otherwise, I know my limits and accept your offer. Do you have a place for Hari and I to stay in until night falls again, we don't want to be discovered here?"

Saorla Hogwarts chuckled "Have no fear Guardien Yue, if I don't want someone or thing to be found then they won't be found simple as that! Now come, we need to get you two settled into a room for the day. The Headmaster and Heads of Houses will be back shortly, they left to investigate what happen at Hari's place."

Yue's face turned cold and frosty, his eyes hardened to glittering chips of ice. The wind gradually picked up in strength and sent Yue's long hair whipping through the air, his clothes were snapping and cracking in the wind. Hari nestled undisturbed in his arms, a tousled mass of dark hair was the only part of him clearly seen.

"It was the Headmaster who placed a descendent of Clow Reed with those atrocious people!" He hissed out.

Saorla sighed "I'm afraid so Yue, Albus means well but there are times when his intentions are misplaced. Minerva and others tried to tell him that Hari won't be safe there despite the bond of love that activated in response to Lily's sacrifice, Albus also believes everyone should be given chances to prove themselves…as many as necessary if need be."

Yue frowned at that information then said "While that kind of thinking is useful and admirable, some people are just not worth or deserving of such chances. Petunia and her family are such people…well, her husband mostly. I sensed a bit of love and caring in Petunia toward her nephew, but not a whole lot."

"As for that bond of love bit, Hari could have just as easily lived with his uncle instead of his aunt and still be safe. Marcus is going to be furious and out for blood when he finds out Hari was suppose to live with him instead of Petunia, as stated in his older sisters will, a fact that Albus will no doubt pay for since he didn't think to have Hari's parents wills read. Stormclaw confirmed it that their wills were not touched!"

Yue followed Saorla through the ancient halls, observing everything closely but made sure not to loose sight of his hostess. It's not like he hasn't seen things like moving paintings, suits of armor, staircases and wandering doors before. You get use to a lot of strange and unusual things happening when you live with someone like Clow Reed, not to mention that the estates owned by Master Clow are just as magical if not more than Hogwarts! After some time had past, they eventually reached their destination. Yue frowned thoughtfully when he saw the ancient grandfather clock, wondering why they were here. He took a closer look at the face of the clock and inhaled sharply when he realized that it was an image of Clow Reeds power circle with stars and the night sky behind it, the hands and numbers of the clock disguised the image and made it hard to see at first.

"Clow Reed was more than a student here Yue, he came back to teach for 5 years once he graduated then became Headmaster for another 5 years after that. Mainly because he hadn't finished learning Western magic from his father's family, something he completed after 10 or so years."

"During those years as a student, teacher and finally headmaster. Clow Reed made a lot of changes and additions to Hogwarts, cleverly hiding everything before he left and setting it up so only a direct descendent of his would find everything. Clow knew that some of his grandkids/future generations would eventually attend Hogwarts, so wanted to leave things for them to use. Unfortunately, Hari's mother is the first of his direct descendents to attend Hogwarts. Hari will be the second if you allow him to attend, but that will be up to you." Saorla explained dryly.

"I see, so this grandfather clock leads to one of his hidden rooms or something else. As for Hari attending this school, we shall see what the future brings. It also depends on Dumbledore's attitude in later years, he hasn't made a very good impression on me so far." Yue replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, it does. Just like Albus has a gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office and quarters, Clow created this clock to guard his tower entrance. Nor did he change offices or quarters when he became Headmaster, preferring to stay where he was." Saorla explained.

Yue nodded in understanding then asked "How do we get into the tower?"

"Normally his descendent would have to figure out the password but for this situation, I'll let you in." Saorla explained before she focused her magic on the clock, Yue's eyes widened as he watched the hands on the clock move. Stopping once the ornate gold pieces got to a certain time, Yue jerked in surprise when he felt magic begin to swirl around him but relaxed once he recognized the intent.

"A transportation spell," Yue murmured softly, "triggered by the Grandfather clock and password?"

"Correct, of course the password is able to be changed once the current descendent has gained access. When we get inside, it might be a good idea to present Hari to the tower's magic and get the child accepted as the new master…just like his mother was before him." Saorla explained.

Yue thought for a moment then said "Not right now, I want to get Hari settled into his new home first. Once that is done and things have settled down here, I'll bring Hari to the tower through moonlight. I presume that I will be allowed access and nothing will hinder me, at least as long as I have Hari as my ward?"

The angelic man with his burden vanished from the hallway and reappeared within the middle of Clow's magic circle crafted into the floor with mosaic tiles. Yue stayed where he was when the tower's own magic scanned him to ensure if he was friend or foe, relaxing when the sentient presence of the magic withdrew and settled down to observe the visitors intently.

Saorla reappeared beside him and chuckled "Good, you're okay. I was worried that the towers sentience might have tried to do something to you, it has gradually developed a Clow-like personality since its creation and all the hours spent with Clow Reed."

Yue felt his eyes widen slightly at that as he mentally groaned "Oh great, this is all I need! One Clow Reed is bad enough!"

Saorla chuckeld as she led Yue over to the winding staircase along the stone wall, a typical staircase with no railing. Yue followed the Lady of Hogwarts closely, looking around the ancient magic saturated tower.

"It's not all that surprising Yue, Clow Reed began building this tower during his last 2 years here, he was also lucky enough to secure a Charms apprenticeship to the master who taught here. So he never really left the school after graduation, his training to be a Charms master was surprisingly short as well. Becoming a master on his 20th year, then took his masters place on the staff when the man decided to move on."

"He also celebrated by upgrading the schools defenses and etc, then he turned his attention to creating a sanctuary….namely this tower." Saorla replied as she lead the way up the stairs to the second floor.

"So that is what he did with the magical energy in the node beneath the castle," Yue spoke thoughtfully, "I sensed his magical signature when I scanned the castle but couldn't figure out what he did." "Correct, now the large room you appeared in below is the foyer or entrance room. Clow fixed it so that no matter what you try or do, you will appear in the room below and the magic will keep you there until the master/mistress of the tower comes to let you in further. Clow put everything he had into making sure his tower won't be breached, he added more to the tower and defenses every time he came to England. Preferring to come and stay here than go to the Reed estates and deal with his family, here he got the peace, quiet and privacy he needed."

Yue snorted at that, not too surprised by the news. Clow Reed tended to avoid his family on both sides except for immediate members, mostly for privacy and personal space, large families are all well and good if they spread out over a large space, but not when everyone is crowded into one area like a large house or something similar.

Saorla spoke calmly "Now this next level is what most would call the living room or common room, Clow wanted one room for his guests and etc to feel comfortable in. The door on the right leads to 4 large bedroom suites (more can be added with magic should they become needed), the door on the left leads to a large library and reading area."

Again, Yue could see his fathers tasteful classic style of decorating throughout the circular room, large expansive windows showed spectacular views of the countryside and rest of the castle. Yue couldn't help but be very impressed at all the work and effort Clow Reed put into the tower, the powerful man must have taken his time in creating this sanctuary.

"What's on the next level?" Yue asked curiously as they headed for the next flight of spiral stairs.

"The dining room and kitchen," Saorla replied as she started up the stairs, "Clow didn't want anything fancy but homey comfort instead." Yue saw what she meant when they got to the next level and saw the large spacious rooms, again with windows to take advantage of the views. Although he was surprised to see house elves scurrying about the kitchen, only the head elf came over to see what they wanted.

Saorla saw the expression on his face and explained "Clow Reed took in a small family of house elves and gave them a home, as thanks they bonded with his bloodline and are very fiercely protective of their 'family'."

"Good day Lady Hogwarts, is there something we can do for you and guests?" The head elf asked politely.

Saorla smiled at the little elf and said "Yes Silveroak, I need you to prepare the master suite for little Hari here." Silveroaks eyes widened at that and he breathed out softly "Hari, Madame Lily's little boy?!" Saorla nodded and glanced at Yue to show the child to the elf, the angelic man knelt down and moved the cloth slightly to show Hari sleeping peacefully.

Silveroak slowly reached out and gently ran a finger over the childs face, glaring in disgust but also some awe at the scar marring Hari's forehead.

"What happen Lady Hogwarts," Silveroak asked anxiously, "why is Hari here? We were not expecting him for several years, although Madame Lily did bring him here so we could see little Hari not long after his birth."

Yue spoke up "May I explain things Saorla?" The young woman nodded once slightly, letting Yue know that he could answer the questions.

Yue turned his attention back to Silveroak and made a mental link with the small elf once he got permission, showing Silveroak everything that happen in Hari's life up to his 'death'.

To say that Silveroak was furious is putting it mildly, the head house elf was visibly vibrating with fury over what little master has been through. Silveroak spun around and stalked away to inform the rest of his family of what happened to their former masters descendent. The rest of the house elves all reacted in much the same way as Silveroak, Yue couldn't help but feel sorry for Dumbledore as he was the one who put Hari with those people.

"Albus doesn't have any say in this tower or its occupants," Saorla explained, "I highly doubt he even knows this tower exists. The headmaster knows Clow was a student here and graduated, taught here and later became Headmaster himself for a short period of time but that is it. Although I know Albus has his suspicions about what Clow did while here, he has just never found any clues or evidence of anything."

Saorla snickered "Albus has also learned to tread carefully and warily around the Reed Clan as a whole, more so after seeing what happened to Voldemort and his followers after they pissed off the Clan with their attacks. It's too bad that he didn't learn from their mistakes and leave Hari with either his uncle Marcus or Grandmother Reed or godparents, nor can he expect any assistance from the Ministry of Magic or anyone else to correct his own mistakes."

Yue didn't get a chance to say anything as Silveroak returned, stopping in front of Yue to look at him thoughtfully. Finally saying "We know you, Master Clow called you his Moon Child. Why are you here instead of where Master put you, what do you have planned for little master?"

Yue had a surprised expression on his face as if he didn't expect or know how to answer those questions, but he quickly pulled himself together and explained his plans to Silveroak. The head elf listened thoughtfully and didn't say anything for some time after Yue got done, going back to the others to tell them what else he learned.

Yue didn't know why but he was nervous about meeting the elves approval, not that he thought they would separate them since he has bonded with the child.

~*~

~Dreamscape~

Hari looked around curiously, he was back in the familiar garden he always dreamed about when he did dream. Except this time the garden had more of an oriental theme to it, which interested him simply because of the different plants. Hari spent several moments just admiring the garden, wandering from bed to bed and naming what plants he knew.

"Hello Hari!" A familiar voice asked from behind him, causing the little boy to spin around in surprise. A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw who it was, although Harry didn't move for a moment or 2.

"Grandpa Reed!" The little boy cried happily and darted toward the long-dead magician, arms held out for a hug.

Clow Reed laughed and bent down to pick up his grandson, swung the child high into the air which caused Hari to squeal with laughter. Once done, Clow brought Hari against his chest for a hug. Getting one in return when Hari wrapped his arms around Clow's neck loosely, the child snuggled against his grandpa happily.

"I told you we would see each other again," Clow teased his grandson in amusement, "so how do you like the garden. I thought I would show you the place where I lived most of my life, actually each time we meet will be in a location of my life."

"I'm glad to see you again Grandpa Reed, I hoped we would but wasn't sure it actually happened or if I imagined everything. I also love your garden, it's much prettier than Aunt Petunia's ever could be even with all the effort I put into it." Hari replied shyly.

Clow chuckled "Why thank you child, I did most of the work myself too as many of the plants are used in either medicines or different other household things. Do you want to have a spot in here just for yourself, I think we can create a plant bed just for you?" "Really?" Hari asked in a combination of shock, uncertainty, faint hope and surprise.

Clow nodded and put his grandson down, taking a hold of Hari's hand and walking through the garden. Hari skipped along beside him, humming happily. The 2 stopped often so Clow could explain what a plant was and etc, Hari soaked up everything his grandpa said. Not clueing in that Clow Reed had begun Hari's education early to pass on his knowledge.

Clow knew that his cute little descendent will not have an easy life in the coming days, evil forces and human stupidity will make sure of it. Clow wanted to do what he could to help prepare Hari for whatever is in his path, his reincarnate Eli couldn't do anything because he had his own path to travel. Besides, Eli's task happen to involve the new Mistress of his precious cards, Sakura.

~*~

~End Dreamscape~

Albus Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses arrived back at the castle, exhausted and emotionally drained by what they found at the Dursleys. It had affected each of them differently and gave them a lot to think about, so they bid good-night to each other and retired to their quarters for the remainder of the night.

It wasn't until the elderly wizard reached his office and about to sit down at his desk that he noticed a small pure white feather caught on his robe, curious as to where it came from but only thinking it to be a birds feather. Albus absently plucked it off his robe only to stagger back and fall heavily into his chair at the sudden onslaught of images that rushed through his mind.

It was so sudden and unexpected that Albus was unprepared to do anything more than watch, he only managed to pull himself together toward the end and that was simply because he started to recognize people and places that were shown him. Mainly the Dursley's, he was still rather ticked off with that family for what they did to young Hari. Their visitors whom caused all color he had regained since, to abruptly disappear as he recognized the very formidable Lady Reed and her family. He knew he was going to get a lot of shit for messing with that clan Hari is connected too, part of his mind was already scrambling to find ways to at least keep him alive and sane in the end.

Albus winced as he watched what Hari went through and the childs death, something that weighted heavily on his heart and soul. Nor did he believe it would ever go away or lessen the blame that he felt for his part in it all, he should have just listened to Minerva…he should have done as the wills said about Hari…he should have done a lot of things and now a great deal of people will be furious with him.

The only person he didn't recognize was the winged man who stepped in to try and save Hari, the person looked vaguely familiar though as if he had seen or read about the person before but couldn't think of where! Part of him automatically labeled the person as 'angel', but the rest fought against that and said 'magical creature'. It wasn't that he didn't believe in heaven, hell, God and etc. He just had trouble putting faith into reality and magic often left out religious aspects, unless you happen to be a druid or priest or priestess or something else.

While Albus was busy trying to figure out what is going on and how to get himself out of this mess, the others were in their own quarters and trying to absorb what they just saw, into the world they knew or thought they knew.

~*~

Severus slunk into his darkened quarters and went immediately to the cabinet where he kept all his alcohol, pouring himself a good dose of firebrand whiskey then headed over to his favorite chair beside the fireplace. Once the young potion master was comfortable, he began to review everything that had happened to his Lily Flower and what part he would play in the revenge against those responsible.

He couldn't touch the Dursley's as the Reed Clan would punish them accordingly, but he could have a hand in Albus's punishment…from the shadows at least, something that he happened to be rather good at. Despite everything that Albus had done for him in the past, Lily had done more right up to that stupid brainless mistake which ended their friendship.

Severus gazed sadly down into the glass, he may have lost his Lily Flower and possibly her son as well….although something told him that Hari wasn't truly dead like everyone is lead to believe. The image of the winged man surfaced in his mind and Severus smirked, he knew just who and what that creature is. Having been friends with Lily Flower and her younger brother, he got to meet the Legendary and Notorious Reed Clan. So he learned something of their fabulous history and the powerful magic that ran through their bloodline, nor were they picky about whom was brought into the clan via marriage or adoption…not like some families he knew personally.

No, the Reed Clan didn't care too much about blood as long as it met their strict rules and high code of honor. Non-magical blood was brought into the clan just to keep the clan from weakening, becoming stagnate and inbred. The Reed Clan also didn't confine themselves to just Europe and neighboring countries, they sought out other magical families in other countries. Much like the alliance the clan made with the Li Clan in China, the one that resulted in the creation and birth of one Clow Reed.

~*~

Yue slowly rocked in the chair set in the corner of the Master Suite, gazing down at the child sleeping in his arms. Since they arrived here at Clow's hidden tower at Hogwarts, Yue was able to give Hari a full bath and then cloth him in nightclothes Silveroak provided.

Despite Hari looking a 1000 times better after the bath, it also brought the full extent of the child's suffering into full view. Making the house elves loyal to Clow Reed and his descendents furious, also upsetting Saorla herself and Yue even more. Lady Hogwarts has been around and seen a lot of things over those years, but nothing upset her more than the suffering of children.

Yue glanced up when Saorla appeared in the room, his head tilted once slightly to greet her but remained silent. Saorla glided gracefully over the floor to him, gazing down at the slumbering child in his arms.

"What are your plans now Yue?" Saorla asked softly.

"To be honest, I haven't gotten very far pass the initial plans of getting to Sanctuary and nursing Hari back to full health. Once that happens, I will be able to decide what to do next…like stay in Sanctuary where Hari will be safe from harm or return to the outside world but in disguise." Yue answered softly, thoughtfully.

Saorla nodded at that then said "Well, both of you are welcomed here anytime. This tower and contents rightfully belong to Hari anyway, so stay however long you want."

Yue replied with a faint smile "Thank you Saorla, I appreciate it. Although I can't really say how long we will be staying, it all depends on the coming days. I don't want to stay any longer than a few days because of the danger to Hari still, no offense but I won't really feel that it is safe for my ward until we get to Sanctuary."

Saorla chuckled "You're welcome Yue and no offense taken, you are doing what is best for the child which is perfectly understandable." Yue smiled faintly then turned his attention back to Hari, Saorla left them alone after that. Deciding to go and plan what she is going to put Dumbledore through, after all…she wasn't going to let everyone else get a crack at him for what he did to little Hari and get left out of all the fun!!!

~*~

The moment Lady Reed and her grandsons got back to the Reed compound, they all got out of the limo and let the servants deal with the baggage in the car. One of the servants took care of Dudley and followed Lady Reed into the compound, heading toward one of the many nurseries that had been prepared for use.

Eli and good-night to both his grandmother and nephew, then headed off to deal with Petunia and her husband. His niece would have been put in one of the guests suites here in the compound and locked in, her husband on the other hand….was in one of the basement rooms designed for those who were being punished.

Nothing would be done with Vernon Dursley right away anyway, The Reed Council needed to be summoned for an emergency meeting, which meant the heads of all clan branches would be coming to England…along with their country leaders if possible.

Eli smirked, despite that he could still have his fun with the bastard and make sure Vernon suffered for what he did to little Hari. It is the least he could do for his favorite niece, although to be honest he liked both Petunia and Lily equally. They both had their skills and talents, good side and bad.

~*~

The first thing Marcus did upon reaching his own suite here in the compound that he used whenever not at his apartment, was head to his photo studio to remove the special contacts he wore. There wasn't anything wrong with his eyesight, the contacts were used for his work as a reporter. Especially when he had to go into places where he couldn't take the normal equipment, so wore contacts that would take both photos and make video recordings of what he saw…plus other useful things to make his job easier.

Once Marcus had them removed, he cleaned them off and then took the contacts into his dark room to get the pictures developed. Something he enjoyed doing and took great pride in, this way he will know just how well the photos turned out instead of waiting for the film to come back from the developers.

After he got the photos developed and video made, he will then turn his attention to working on the article for the papers and magazines he worked for…magical and non. Although he probably won't be able to submit this article himself as it unvolved his family, Marcus could and often did work with other reporters whenever necessary.

He also needed to get in touch with the London Police and inform his contact there of the 'murder' of Hari Potter, leaving them to do their work. Once they were done, Marcus would inform his contact in the magical version of police force. Except he will have to keep a closer eye on them just to make sure they didn't try any funny stuff, if they did….well…he did have all kinds of 'dirt' to use that he dug up and collected over the years.

Marcus smirked slyly as he thought of all the 'dirt' he had on certain people, knowing exactly what they will do to keep it from getting out. He gegan to hum a cheerful tune as he worked, looking forward to the coming chaos.

Lily and Severus always did say that if he went to Hogwarts, that the hat would have put him into Slytheran before getting within 2 feet of the ancient item. Well…either that or Ravenclaw, he was definitely smart enough for that house. The qualities of the other 2 houses that he had were only extended to family and what few friends he had, his sister may have ended her friendship with Severus but he hadn't and was one of the few people the potion master trusted.

Marcus snorted, Lily's husband James was wary of him but didn't hate him. The Potter Heir respected him and knew he cold be trusted with most things, especially since being a Storm Mage was one of the most difficult powers to master and control.

Unlike Sirius, whom he didn't get along with. Marcus thought he was a spoiled immature brat who got through life by luck and the skin of his teeth, it also helped that any pranks Sirius attempted on Marcus…backfired amazingly in his face!!!!

Surprisingly, to the amazement of the others and happiness of Lily. Marcus got along splendidly with Remus, the 2 of them could often be found holed up in the library or his study…discussing anything that got their attention.

As for little Peter, he loathed the stuttering fool and Peter knew it…so did his best to avoid him. Not that it did Peter any good in the end, as he found out the hard way.

Marcus paused beside a rather plain cage and peered in at the rat that was curled up within, trying to get as far from him as the creature could. He found the traitor hiding out at his Aunt Molly's place and decided to trade it for a better pet for Percy, any pet that the young man wanted…within reason as he wasn't made of money. Marcus snorted and continued on his way, he will have time to 'play' with dear Wormtail later on. Right now he had work to do and chaos to start.


End file.
